Counting Stars
by JazzBox
Summary: OneShot. Stars…that’s all I saw. I wondered if she counted them too. -Hayner&Olette-


**Counting Stars**

**Summary: **Stars…that's all I saw. I wondered if she counted them too._ HaynerxOlette_

**A/N: **This story is slightly connected to my other story **_The Skater in the Artist _**if you really pay attention for those of you who've read it, hehe! Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Olette or Hayner, Square Enix does.

* * *

Stars…that's all I saw. Millions…no billions of them. Too many to count I guess. 

There I was, lying on the lush green grass in the middle of the night. I actually like the color green, but that's not why I'm here. For some reason, something inside told me to watch the sunset today. It was really beautiful…

Ugh…I probably sounded like a girl back there.

Anyways, I was watching it. It looked so mesmerizing. Maybe that's the reason why I watched it all the way until it disappeared into the horizon. I guess…I guess even local attitude problems like me have a soft side too.

Sunsets…when I think of them, I think of orange…and when I think of orange well…I think of _her_. You could say it was _her_ signature color.

_Her_…ugh, stupid feelings. I think I liked her since I was nine. That is way to long; but she always seemed to like other guys. It isn't fair. Even though I am practically her closest friend, she doesn't see me that way. It's always someone else…

I remember once, in the seventh grade. We just came back from the field trip to the movies and since I used to live near her, we always walked home together. When we reached her house, I kissed her. It was probably both of our first. I didn't know what came over me. Her face was so red afterwards that I just ran back home. She wouldn't talk to me for a week.

When we got older, I always flirted or dated other girls; I actually had a reputation for it, hehe. But it was just to get my mind off of her. She always seemed mad after every girlfriend I got, saying that I was such a player and everything. It's not like those girls actually like me that much to actually care or anything. I thought she might have been jealous, but in the end I knew she just saw me as a friend because she can't stop telling me how much she cared for this other guy. I could never get her to notice me, it was always someone else. They don't even look at her that way, let alone deserve her…

I continued staring at the sky. It was sparkling, like an ocean of stars or something. All I saw was her though. Those emerald green eyes, her chocolate brown colored hair, that cute laugh she always does when I tell her joke or do something stupid.

To me, she was perfect. I started counting stars. For each one, I found another reason why I loved her so much. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted.

"What are you doing Hayner?" a girl's emerald green eyes peered into my hazel ones.

"Whoa!" I suddenly shot up from the shock, "You scared me Olette!"

"Hehe," she giggled as she continued to lean over me. Olette stopped and frowned slightly, "What are you doing out here? Everyone's worried about you. You didn't even bring a cell phone!" she exclaimed in a more serious tone as she changed the subject.

I laughed a little inside. She was always the concerned one.

"Really? Well I didn't mean to do that," I told her as I continued to look up at her.

"It's okay," she smiled. Olette sat down beside me, "So, you still haven't told me what you were doing out here."

"I was thinking," I wasn't too far off either.

"Mind if I think with you?" she asked as she did that adorable laugh again.

"Not at all," I put my hands behind my head as I laid back down again.

She scooted a little bit closer to me before following my actions and laying down too.

"Hey Olette," I kept my eyes on the sky as I said her name.

"Yeah Hayner?" I could feel her green orbs staring at me.

"Have you ever counted stars?"

She didn't answer, all she did was smile.

* * *

Hehe, there's hardly any Hayner x Olette fics and this couple's the best (next to Roxas x Naminé of course! XD). Anyways hope you liked it, please review! 


End file.
